1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type video display such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a method of utilizing a liquid crystal projector, a video signal outputted from a personal computer is received, to project a video. That is, when a person who makes a presentation operates a personal computer to display a video which he or she desires to make participants see on a display of the personal computer, the same video as the displayed video is enlarged and projected on a screen by a liquid crystal projector, so that all the participants can see the video. On the other hand, the person who makes a presentation may not, in some cases, desire a video which appears during an operation to be viewed by the participants. In order to cope with such a request, a liquid crystal projector in which a shading plate for temporarily blocking the projection of the video is slidably constructed has been proposed (see JP-A-2002-365607).